Kokodake no Hanashi
Kokodake no Hanashi (Between You & Me ~ここだけの話~) is the 4th track to Ryoma's album Cool E. Lyrics Kanji= Baby, between you & me She was overflowing with joy Oh baby, babyx2 boy He taught tennis to her. one day, two day, three day hit a ball Nice shot! 偶然会った日曜日晴れ あまりにヘタクソな奴　発見 （リョーマ：「…ちゃんとボール見てるの？ そのグリップ は変だろ」 　桜乃：「うぇ～リョーマ君に見られた、恥ずかしい～」 　リョーマ：「まだまだだね」 ） Baby, between you & me She was overflowing with joy Oh baby, babyx2 boy He taught tennis to her. one day, two day, three day hit a ball Nice shot! またいたよ水曜日は午後 やる気だけは　うん　認めるけれど （リョーマ：「膝伸びすぎ、 肘曲げすぎ、 髪の毛長すぎ、へっぴり腰」 　桜乃：「うぇ～アドバイスかと思ったのに、もう～」 　リョーマ：「まだまだのまだだね」） Baby, between you & me She was overflowing with joy Oh baby, babyx2 boy He taught tennis to her. one day, two day, three day hit a ball Nice shot! そしてにわか雨　今日はFriday　お弁当の　おかずは　やっぱフライで！ 置いたラケット　上から掴むように持つのはウエスタングリップだろ 握手する様に　これがイースタン　point her in the direction 1・2・3でstep up!　宿題ノート後回し （南次郎：「おい、そこの青少年、たまには勉強してみぞ？」 　スミレ：「調子づいてんじゃないよ！ホレホレ！」 　リョーマ：「え！？なんでここに居るの？」 Baby, between you & me She was overflowing with joy Oh baby, babyx2 boy He taught tennis to her. one day, two day, three day hit a ball Nice shot! hit a ball Nice shot! （リョーマ：「Nice shot!」） |-| Romaji= Baby, between you & me She was overflowing with joy Oh baby, babyx2 boy He taught tennis to her. one day, two day, three day hit a ball Nice shot! guuzen atta nichiyoubi hare amari ni HETAKUSO na yatsu hakken Baby, between you & me She was overflowing with joy Oh baby, babyx2 boy He taught tennis to her. one day, two day, three day hit a ball Nice shot! mata ita yo suiyoubi wa gogo yaruki dake wa un mitomeru keredo Baby, between you & me She was overflowing with joy Oh baby, babyx2 boy He taught tennis to her. one day, two day, three day hit a ball Nice shot! soshite niwakaame kyou wa Friday obentou wa okazu wa yappa FURAI de! oita RAKETTO ue kara tsukamu you ni motsu no wa UESUTAN GURIPPU daro akushu suru you ni kore ga IISUTAN point her in the direction 1, 2, 3 de step up! shukudai NOOTO atomawashi Baby, between you & me She was overflowing with joy Oh baby, babyx2 boy He taught tennis to her. one day, two day, three day hit a ball Nice shot! hit a ball Nice shot! |-| English= Baby between you and me She was overflowing with joy Oh baby, baby, baby boy, He taught tennis to her, One day, two day, three day, Hit a ball, nice shot. By coincidence, I discovered a rather clumsy fellow on a sunny sunday. Is she looking at the ball? Her grip is weird... Aaaa... Ryoma saw me!! How embarrassing!! You are way too far Baby between you and me She was overflowing with joy Oh baby, baby, baby boy, He taught tennis to her, One day, two day, three day, Hit a ball, nice shot. She was there again on a wednesday afternoon. I only acknowledge her will of wanting to learn. Knees are too straight, Elbow too bend. Hair length is too long, Butt is too weird. (as in..when sakuno is doing the tennis position,her butt is moving in a funny way ) ...Just as I thought I've gotten a piece of advice.. You are way way way too far Baby between you and me She was overflowing with joy Oh baby, baby, baby boy, He taught tennis to her, One day, two day, three day, Hit a ball, nice shot. And so, I was caught in a rain. Today is Friday, the food in my lunch box is fried. The way of gripping a racket, Holding it from the top is called the Western grip, right? Holding it as though you're shaking hands is the Eastern grip. Point her in the direction, 1, 2, 3 step up, I'll do my homework later... Hey young man, occasionaly do revise your work! Yeah! Don't be too arrogant! Eh? Why are you guys here? Baby between you and me She was overflowing with joy Oh baby, baby, baby boy, He taught tennis to her, One day, two day, three day, Hit a ball, nice shot. Nice shot! Navigation Category:Music Category:Prince of Tennis Music Category:Lyrics